Le jeu des sentiments
by SiaMi
Summary: Les parents de Lee sont morts dans un tragique accident et Gai décide de l’adopter. Lee est bouleversé par la situation, d’autant plus que la fille de Gai lui mène la vie dure. Il se confie à quelqu’un d’inattendu ... [GaaLee, KibaNeji, SasuNaru]
1. Affronter la mort

Titre : Le jeu des sentiments

Chapitre : 1

Auteure : Sialeeds

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Général (Mouais parce que je trouve pas trop comment la classer autrement), Shonen-ai, romance, drame ...

Couple : GaaLee, KibaNeji, SasuNaru (et peut-être d'autres …)

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : À Kishimoto jusqu'à preuve du contraire ;)

Résumé : Les parents de Lee sont morts dans un tragique accident et Gai décide de l'adopter. Lee est bouleversé par la situation, d'autant plus que la fille de Gai lui mène la vie dure depuis son arrivée. Il se confie à quelqu'un d'inattendu ...

Note : Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude d'avoir trois fics en cours (+ une à recopier) mais voilà, c'était trop dur et j'ai craqué XD ! Je ne ralentirai pas la mise à jour des autres pour autant, promis ! En attendant, laissez vos reviews pour celle-ci siouplaît :D ! Pas de SasuNaru dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain et puis fermez les yeux sur les fautes, j'en fais beaucoup, je le sais :(

* * *

C'était un cœur qui se serrait violemment à la vue des lettres gravées sur deux rochers. Devant, deux sépultures.

Lee ne pleurait pas, il était fort.

Il pouvait pleurer de joie et d'émotion mais pas de la mort. C'était une matière à respect qui ne devait pas se pleurer peu importe les personnes perdues, c'est ce que disait les règles des ninjas et Lee, il les connaissait par cœur. Il était assis entre les deux tombes de ses parents depuis plus de trois jours.

La mort, ça ne fait pas peur puisqu'on n'y croit pas. Lee ne pouvait pas croire que sous ces quelques mètres de terre, il y'avait ses parents. Il avait l'impression que ses parents l'attendaient encore à la maison pour le réprimander sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas rentré depuis plusieurs jours mais tout n'était que désillusion.

Le ciel était gris, il était adjacent à l'humeur de Lee.

« Encore ici Lee ? »

Le jeune ninja se tourna vers deux individus : un gros chien blanc ainsi que son maître : un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns mal coiffés, aux yeux fauves et aux deux marques rouges et triangulaires sur les joues.

« Désolé, s'excusa furtivement le brun, je voulais dire euh … ça va ?

- … C'est Neji qui t'envoie, élucida le brun, ce n'est pas ton genre de venir poser ce genre de question.

- Sorry Lee …

- C'est bien Neji ?

- Mouais … tu le connais, il n'est pas très sentimental, il n'aime pas se mêler de ce genre d'histoire mais il s'inquiétait quand même pour toi.

- C'est très gentil de la part de Neji d'envoyer son copain à sa place, ironisa Lee en roulant les yeux.

- Excuse-le, il est débordé en ce moment. Avec Tenten qui est partie en mission avec Tsunade-sama, Gai-senseï qui n'est pas là depuis quatre jours et … euh …

- Moi ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil, Lee. Toi, tes parents sont …

- Morts, compléta le ninja sans émotion dans la voix.

- … Oui … »

Le maître chien vint s'asseoir près de Lee et scruta son visage. Si on se donnait la peine de bien l'observer, on remarquait la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux du jeune homme. Kiba n'était pas familier à la tristesse, il vivait ailleurs, dans un monde d'allégresse, d'amour et de joie et ne pouvait envisager combien la peine pouvait ronger Lee à cet instant. Kiba se demandait encore comment Lee avait pu rester 4 journées complètes devant les tombes de ses parents mais il ne posa pas la question, ayant assez de jugement pour trouver la question indécente.

« Ils te manquent ? demanda l'Inuzuka

- À ton avis ?

- Euh … je … désolé … »

Kiba était malhabile avec la tristesse, il ne savait pas comment apaiser la peine des autres et n'en avait que rarement ressentit lui-même.

« Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez …

- Chez moi ? Non merci, pas envie de retourner là.

- Tu vas mourir de faim ou de fatigue, Lee.

- Je pensais que tu serais le premier à savoir qu'un ninja a de l'endurance.

- Oui mais sous le coup de la …

- Mort ?

- Oui … eh bien … tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, Lee. Tu as besoin de repos.

- C'est Neji qui t'a demandé de dire ça ?

- Euh … ben … c'est-à-dire que …

- Oui ?

- Mouais …

- Tu diras au bienveillant Hyûga que tout va bien et qu'il peut dormir tranquille cette nuit.

- Je … euh …

- Quoi encore ?

- Bon … je te laisse … prends soin de toi, Lee … »

Sur ses mots, Kiba donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de Lee avant de repartir en compagnie de son gros chien blanc qui ne cessa de le réprimander d'aboiements sur son comportement idiot face à son ami. Si Lee ne venait pas de perdre ses parents, il aurait sûrement rit de la situation et du fait qu'il devait finir presque toutes les phrase de l'Inuzuka mais il n'avait pas le moral. Il n'avait ni faim, ni froid et n'était pas fatigué. Il voulait rester indéfiniment là, à cet endroit où il se sentait près des gens qu'il avait perdu. Il voulait rester dans ce coin isolé en omettant sa peine et sa colère. Il savait que si il partait, il craquerait. Il voulait rester là … peut-être encore quelques jours, qui sait ?

* * *

Assise sur une chaise qui tenait sur ses pattes arrière,une jeune fille dans la vingtaine d'années, mastiquait un chewing-gum dont le goût de fraise s'estompait tout en écoutant quelques morceaux d'hardcore à son lecteur MP3. Elle s'ennuyait, comptait les tuiles au plafond ou tapait du pied à terre. Si seulement elle avait pu prendre le paquet de cigarette dans son sac à main qui se tenait à sa gauche … mais bon, c'est une chose à éviter quand votre père se trouve justement assis à votre gauche. La jeune fille en question était peu conventionnelle par son look vestimentaire : quatre piercings à son oreille droite, deux à son oreille gauche, un à son sourcil et un autre à son nez. Oh, rien de bien impressionnant jusqu'à maintenant. Elle portait un débardeur de lycra noir avec un décolleté plongeant. Sa veste de jounin était entrouverte, laissant la provocation à son comble. Elle portait des leggings noir et par-dessus, une jupe plissé de même couleur que sa veste de jounin verte armée. À ses pieds, non pas les traditionnelles sandales de ninja mais une paire de bottine noire. Son visage était rond, ses lèvres chargées de brillant à lèvre et le contour de ses yeux rendu noir par le khôl. Ses cheveux était mi-longs - ils lui arrivaient au niveau du menton – et était d'une couleur noir jais. Les regards des autres se posaient tous sur elle comme on regarde un animal derrière sa cage au zoo mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser outre mesure.

« Maito Gai ? »

Une secrétaire venait de prononcer le nom du père de ladite jeune fille qui se releva aussitôt, sa patience ayant été mise à rude épreuve après avoir attendu des heures et des heures dans la salle d'attente peu attrayante.

« Oui ?!

- Himeka Sakiji est prête à vous recevoir, expliqua la secrétaire en pointant une porte à sa droite, troisième porte à droite. »

Gai remercia brièvement l'employé puis il se tourna vers sa fille en lui ôtant un écouteur de l'oreille droite pour qu'elle sorte de sa transe musicale. La jeune fille éleva un regard passablement ennuyé vers son père qui lui adressa un sourire.

« Elle est prête à nous recevoir, dit-il avec l'air d'un gamin le jour de Noël, tu viens ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille jeta son lecteur MP3 dans son sac à main et se releva pour suivre son père. Ils allèrent sans un mot de plus vers le bureau indiqué où une femme à l'air débordé par ses mille et un papiers, les accueillit d'un sourire maladroit.

« Bonjour, bonjour, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie »

Ils s'assirent sans discuter tout en regardant la femme blonde se débattre parmi une pile monstrueuse de dossiers de toutes les formes et toutes les couleurs. Elle tira sur un dossier avec un air de victoire puis l'ouvrit et étudia les feuilles qui le composait.

« Bon … alors … Maito Gai, c'est bien cela …

- Oui.

- Eh bien … tous les dossiers sont en règle … il n'y a aucune complication et puis ce n'est pas la première fois.

- En effet.

- Donc, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que votre démarche pour l'adoption de Rock Lee est terminée, il est aujourd'hui civilement reconnu comme votre fils.

* * *

Kiba et Akamaru venaient de retrouver Neji qui s'entraînait comme à son habitude dans la forêt qui bordait Konoha. Le jeune chuunin était essoufflé, les deux joues rouges et sa chevelure, d'habitude bien dompté et droite, était revêche. L'Hyûga n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son petit-ami qui l'observait à la dérobée. Ce ne fût que lorsque Neji s'appuya contre un arbre qu'il aperçut le maître chien qui souriait doucement dans son coin. Le gros chien blanc se rua vers l'Hyûga qui tomba au sol sous le poids d'Akamaru qui lui léchait le visage comme pour lui dire bonjour. L'Inuzuka riait légèrement mais vint vite à la rescousse de Neji en rappelant le gros chien blanc à l'ordre. Akamaru poussa quelques aboiements incompréhensibles à Neji puis il laissa le brun en paix.

« C'est fou ce que tu t'entraînes en ce moment, Neji-chan ! T'as décidé de faire comme Lee ?

- Je travaille pour quatre en ce moment.

- N'empêche, t'es beaucoup moins sexy avec les cheveux à l'envers et ton air époumoné. Enfin … tu ressembles un peu à ça après qu'on …

- Kiba !

- Euh mouais, je me tais. »

Neji s'écroula au pied d'un arbre alors que sa respiration saccadée commençait à reprendre un rythme normal. Kiba vint rapidement le rejoindre avec le même sourire aux lèvres, pas vraiment décidé à laisser Neji seul avec la grande forêt verte.

Le vent commença à souffler, faisant frémir les feuilles à son contact. Neji était grandement affaibli par son entraînement et il ne tarda pas à frissonner légèrement au contact de la brise fraîche. Il accepta – non sans un certain embarras – le manteau que son copain lui passa par-dessus les épaules et l'étreinte délicate de celui-ci. Akamaru s'était couché au pied de son maître comme si l'atmosphère calme l'avait lui aussi enveloppé. Kiba aurait pu resté une décennie à étreindre le garçon qu'il aimait. Il était tout de même rare que l'Hyûga se laisse faire de cette manière. Neji était plus distant et peu convaincant dans ses preuves d'amour mais on ne pouvait pas lui demander mieux. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement et leurs lèvres commencèrent à se caresser alors que leurs paupières se fermaient au même rythme.

Ce moment aurait pu être gravé en tant que le plus romantique si …

« Hum, hum … »

Quelqu'un n'était pas apparu comme par hasard à ce moment précis. Le jeune couple se sépara comme pris en flagrant délit puis leurs yeux s'arrondirent à la vue du survenant. C'était tout de même rare qu'il passe par là celui-là …


	2. Tempête d'amertume

Titre : Le jeu de sentiments

Chapitre : 2

Auteure : Sialeeds

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Shonen-ai, shonen-ai et encore shonen-ai … sans bien sûr oublier shonen-ai … ahem … mise à part ça … je dirai, un léger drame et un 0.1 d'humour.

Couple : GaaLee, SasuNaru, KibaNeji …

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : À Kishimoto jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Note : Mon défi dans cette petite fic, est de coller Lee et Gaara ensemble, ce qui est tout un défi (hum, hum …). Désolée d'avoir été si lente dans la publication mais certains détails de ce chapitre ont été compliqués à faire …

Note2 : Fubuki veut dire tempête de neige en japonais :D

* * *

De gros nuages gris surplombèrent Konoha dans un coup de théâtre inattendu et la pluie débuta à tomber de manière brutale sur la ville qui prit un ton plus monotone tout d'un coup. Lee se fit assaillir par un torrent de pluie emporté par un vent agressif sans sourciller. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis bien longtemps déjà mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre même sous une pluie aussi déchaînée. Les souvenirs heureux affluaient en lui à tout moment, de s'en imprégner lui faisait du bien. Il avait l'impression que si il restait là à jamais, il n'aurait pas à faire face à la dure réalité et il n'aurait pas à montrer son anéantissement aux autres. Les bourrasques de vent se firent plus violentes d'un coup comme si elles souhaitaient arracher Lee à l'endroit où il se sentait mieux que partout ailleurs mais Lee n'avait pas remué pour autant, ni pleurer, ni sangloter.

Sous le froid, son corps faible se mit à chanceler intensément mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas bouger de là.

Sa vue se brouillait de noir dans tous les coins néanmoins, Lee ne lâcha pas prise. Il prit appui sur une des pierres grises où était inscrit le nom de son père pour ne pas sombrer.

Le vent s'agita à nouveau et une bourrasque de vent fouetta violemment le dos de Lee dont le visage entra en collision avec la pierre tombale.

Le jeune chuunin reçut le choc violemment et porta promptement sa main à sa tempe gauche qui avait commencé à saigner violemment.

La douleur se tripla à cause de la faiblesse de Lee.

Cette fois, il ne tint pas le coup, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles comme neige. Sa vue était embrouillée et ce n'était pas la fatigue, il pleurait, ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur de sa tempe mais bien celle de son cœur qui avait été lacéré crûment. Des sanglots de colère causèrent des soubresauts convulsifs dans tout son dos. Il ne tenait plus, ne savait plus quoi faire et comment faire pour tenir une tristesse et une colère aussi tenace. Ça faisait mal, si mal. Il n'avait pas pu leur dire au revoir et personne n'avait pu lui expliquer calmement la mort, personne n'avait pu le comprendre ou le consoler, non personne …

Tout en même temps vint l'envahir : faim, tristesse, colère, amertume, fatigue, douleur …

C'était injuste de se faire enlever ses proches de cette manière, ça aurait du être interdit. Si vraiment un dieu existait quelque part, Lee ne l'aimait pas. Ce dieu n'avait aucun cœur ...

* * *

« Putain, je te jure, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

- …

- Enfin euh … tu vois … Neji était là et là y'a eu cette terrible bourrasque de vent et on est tombé comme ça, par hasard … »

Le survenant fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, il ne croyait pas le théâtre incroyable que venait d'inventer Kiba et il n'en avait strictement rien à battre de leur histoire de cœur.

« Je cherche Naruto, dit simplement l'arrivant

- Euh … oui … euh Naruto … euh … Naruto n'est euh … pas là ! Mais je pense qu'il …

- Il doit être … à l'hôpital.

- Oui, oui, à l'hôpital ! Répéta l'Inuzuka en hochant vivement la tête de haut en bas.

- … »

Sans un mot de plus, _il _partit, probablement en direction de l'hôpital. Kiba souffla de soulagement lorsqu'_il _quitta son champ de vision mais il renonça à l'idée de coller son compagnon jusqu'à ce que son cœur affolé se calme un peu.

« Kami-sama … ça doit bien faire des années que je ne l'ai pas vu ce mec.

- …

- Bon, c'est vrai, il y'a quand même plusieurs kilomètres qui nous sépare …

- …

- Tu me fais la gueule ?

- Hmph …

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ça te dérange tant que ça que les autres sachent qu'on est ensemble ?

- Bah … non mais … tu sais …

- Pourtant tu l'as bien dit à ta mère.

- À ce propos, Neji … »

L'Hyûga comprit aussitôt et soupira de manière exaspérée.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit …

- Comment t'expliquer … tu sais bien que ma mère aime pas les gays !

- Ah oui, très logique, tu ne lui dis pas comme ça, elle commencera peut-être à les apprécier.

- Comprends-moi à la fin ! Toi, t'as pas de parents, Neji, le paternel d'Hinata se fout de tes fréquentations alors que la mienne me présente des filles toutes les semaines. Je peux décemment pas lui dire que je sors avec toi.

- Tu vas te cacher toute ta vie alors ?

- M'enfin, Neji ! C'est plutôt mal que deux personnes du même sexe sorte ensemble !

- Mal ?

- Eh ben … tu sais … c'est mal vu … puis une femme est faite pour aller avec une homme et vice versa alors … »

Ne souhaitant pas en entendre plus, Neji laissa son copain en plan alors que la pluie débutait à se déchaîner. Akamaru commença à aboyer bruyamment après l'Hyûga qui ne se retourna pas. Kiba le regarda partir sans pouvoir le retenir. Leurs pensées sur le sujet étaient contradictoires et aborder le sujet était à éviter. Il ne voulait pas retenir Neji, il savait qu'il allait seulement envenimer les choses.

* * *

Il faisait noir, très noir et pourtant, il pouvait entendre le sifflement du vent, strident et acharné. Ses chevilles étaient lacérées par des anneaux de métal et ses poignets par des cordes dont il ne pouvait se détacher. Il hurlait, plusieurs fois par jour, d'un hurlement primaire qui venait du fond de ses entrailles mais c'était vain.

Il avait faim et se sentait faible mais il ne cessait pas de se débattre pour autant. Il voulait partir. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était là, nourrit une fois par jour et libéré que quelques heures par journée.

Une fente de lumière émergea de l'ombre et s'élargit jusqu'à laisser apparaître une silhouette qui referma la porte derrière elle et qui s'avança vers le prisonnier.

« Tsunade, grogna celui-ci en se débattant, laissez moi sortir d'ici vieille truie !

- Tu t'attends à recevoir mes faveurs de cette manière, Sasuke ?

- Orochimaru-sama va venir me chercher et détruire Konoha, vous allez le regretter !

- Sois heureux de ne pas être mort. À l'heure qu'il est, tu ne serais plus de toute manière. Tu servirais de corps à Orochimaru.

- J'aurais pu me venger !

- Toujours auprès d'Itachi, hein ? Tes parents avaient tant d'espoir pour toi …

- Vous ne savez rien d'eux ! Absolument rien !

- Détrompe-toi, Sasuke. Je les ai connu.

- Fermez-là, je m'en fous ! »

L'Hokage poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme puis elle s'accouda contre le mur en élevant pensivement la tête.

« Bon ça va. Tu as gagné …

- Quoi ? Vous me libérez enfin !?

- Pas du tout. Le conseil m'avait dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée mais sincèrement, je ne vois pas d'autre issue …

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu n'as pas revu Naruto depuis ton emprisonnement ?

- Je n'ai aucune envie de voir cet abruti de blond !

- Tu ne sais donc pas ce qui lui est arrivé après votre combat à Oto ?

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Je me fous de Naruto et de …

- Il ne pourra plus être ninja à cause de toi Sasuke, le coupa sèchement l'Hokage. »

La dernière réplique de la Godaime eut le don de couper le sifflet au prisonnier qui resta estomaqué …

«Sur ce bonne journée, dit-elle en rebroussant chemin »

* * *

L'hôpital de Konoha n'avait jamais connu une telle charge de patient en même temps, on aurait dit que le temps était aux blessures et les medic-nins s'en retrouvaient surchargés de boulot. Tsunade était souvent appelé pour les cas les plus graves et il y'en avait beaucoup en ce moment.

On venait de ramener Lee qu'on avait retrouvé évanoui dans le cimetière. On avait tout de suite appelé Gai qui était aujourd'hui le père adoptif du jeune shinobi.

Celui-ci était justement dans les couloirs du grand hôpital, sa fille adoptive sur les talons.

« Ne traîne pas, Fubuki, gronda t'il doucement, tu vas tout de même rencontrer ton nouveau frère … même si il est dans un piteux état …

- J'ai l'impression de déjà le connaître, soupira t'elle. »

La jeune fille qui ne parlait que par monosyllabe d'habitude, attira l'attention de son père adoptif qui se tourna vers elle promptement.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Fubuki roula les yeux et soupira de nouveau avant de répondre à Gai.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il vit déjà avec nous depuis des années. Lee par-ci, Lee par-là, Lee à droite, Lee à gauche. Tu parles toujours de lui ! Je suis persuadée que lui ne sait même pas que j'existe. Tu le considérais comme ton fils bien avant de l'adopter. »

Il ne répondit pas, ne sachant trop quoi répondre pour ne pas froisser la jeune fille. Il se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête avant de reprendre sa route. Gai fit signe à Fubuki de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans montrer signe de joie.

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre du deuxième étage pour tomber sur Lee qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air morose. Le jeune shinobi se tourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivants sans en sembler bien heureux.

« _Eh bien ! Ça va être la grande joie à la maison, pensa Fubuki. »_

Gai s'avança vers Lee, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et se pencha légèrement vers lui.

« Tu vas bien, Lee ?

- Oh oui, je ne me suis jamais aussi bien porté, ironisa t'il. »

Lee qui devenait sarcastique maintenant ! Fubuki eut un sourire en coin qu'elle camoufla bien rapidement. Gai lui vantait si souvent Lee ! Lee est souriant, franc, positif ! Bon, il venait de perdre ses parents mais quand même, ça gâchait totalement l'image qu'elle se faisait de lui. Elle resta à l'écart tout en observant la scène.

« Je me doute bien que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, Lee.

- Quelle perspicacité ! »

Gai resta perplexe devant l'attitude de son élève. Après tout, il n'avait jamais connu un Lee aussi … déprimé. Où était la fougue de la jeunesse dans cette loque de sarcasme ?

Le jounin n'alla pas plus loin dans sa réflexion quand il vit entrer l'Hokage de Konoha dans la pièce. Son air était sérieux, légèrement grave. Il se demanda ce que la Godaime voulait lui dire dans un moment pareil mais dans un sens, elle lui avait sauvé une conversation gênante.

« Désolée de vous déranger, dit-elle sans vraiment avoir l'air de le penser, Gai-san, je souhaiterais vous parler. »

Comprenant rapidement le message, Gai s'éloigna de son élève et gagna le couloir.

« Nous sommes entrain de perdre un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha, commença t'elle en soupirant.

- Vous parlez de Naruto ? »

Tsunade opina de la tête.

« Il est dans un état critique … dans le même état que Lee moralement, je pense. Lui qui rêvait de devenir Hokage … il est aussi dans le même état physique que Lee l'était lors de l'examen de chuunin de ses 13 ans.

- … Et le chakra de Kyuubi ? Il ne pourrait pas le guérir ?

- Il n'agit pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il y'a comme un blocage.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Je pense que si Lee parlait à Naruto, il pourrait l'aider à … reprendre confiance. Il est passé par la même épreuve après tout mais vu l'état dans lequel il est …

- Vous voulez que je lui remonte le moral ?

- … Non … pas vous. Sauf votre respect bien sûr, je connais quelqu'un d'autre qui comprendrait l'état de Lee mieux que quiconque. »

Gai hocha la tête, légèrement honteux de ne pas être à la hauteur. Tsunade éleva le regard vers Fubuki qui faisait mine de ne pas écouter depuis le début mais qui en fait, épiait la conversation dans ses moindres mots.

« Fubuki-san. »

La jeune fille sursauta, comme prise en piège puis elle éleva un regard légèrement gêné vers l'Hokage.

« Euh … oui ?

- Il faut que je te parle, tu viendras dans mon bureau demain vers 21h30. »

La Godaime s'éloigna ensuite sans un au revoir, vers le couloir où sa silhouette disparaissait petit à petit. Gai se tourna vers Fubuki et l'interrogea du regard, question muette que la jeune fille comprit immédiatement.

« J'ai foiré une mission la dernière fois. Je suppose qu'elle veut me reprocher mon incompétence. »

Gai hocha la tête dans oser poser plus de question et jugeant que le sermon de Tsunade serait suffisant.

« Est-ce que Lee rentre avec nous ce soir ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Je ne penserais pas, il n'est … comment dire … pas encore prêt.

- Bon, on rentre alors ? »

Gai jeta un dernier regard à son élève. Celui-ci semblait à la fois triste et perdu. Gai n'avait jamais connu Lee ainsi, ça lui faisait tellement mal au cœur de voir son élève favori dans un tel état. Il finit pas opiner la tête à contrecœur et partir de l'hôpital.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Lee était toujours là. Il s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardait dehors au loin, un infime point qui brillait. Il pleuvait encore des cordes au dehors, tout comme dans le cœur du jeune homme. Il avait tant rêvé d'avoir Gai comme père qu'il avait l'impression que ses propres désirs l'étouffaient, comme si c'était vraiment lui qui avait tué son père, le jour de ce terrible massacre. Il ferma les yeux, par lui-même et surtout sur ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de réaliser. Il mit un temps fou à réaliser que quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui mais quand il entendit l'individu se racler la gorge, il se tourna vers lui en un sursaut qui le fit presque tomber de la fenêtre.

« Salut, Lee … »

Il prit le temps de se remettre de sa frayeur pour gagner une phase d'étonnement.

« Geuh … Gaara ? »


	3. Un peu d'espoir

Titre : Le jeu des sentiments

Chapitre : 3

Auteure : Sialeeds

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Shonen-ai, shonen-ai et encore shonen-ai … sans bien sûr oublier shonen-ai … ahem … mis à part ça … je dirai, un léger drame et un 0.1 d'humour.

Couple : GaaLee, SasuNaru, KibaNeji …

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : À Kishimoto jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Note : J'aimerai rendre un hommage tout spécial à un commentaire qui a ensoleillé ma journée ! Celui de **oiup**. Vraiment, j'étais M-O-R-T-E D-E R-I-R-E. Je pense ne jamais avoir autant ri de toute mon existence (sans exagérer). J'ai même manqué d'air vers la fin. Ma colocataire tient à te dire qu'elle compatit sincèrement avec ton problème mental. Nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi XD !

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Mikaaan-chan : **'Faut pas m'en vouloir XD, je me spécialise en fin sadique ;) ! Par contre, si tu aimes pas Kiba et Neji qui se disputent, tu risques de pas trop aimer ma fic … (Moi spoiler ma fic ? Mais nan ;) !)

**Staphyla : **À l'origine, oui, j'étais la gentille autatrice optimiste mais j'ai été influencée par une drameuse (mot de mon dico personnel, hum, hum …) folle furieuse. Puis … ne lis plus nos fics XD ! Après on va recevoir des plaintes de parents parce que nos récits poussent les gens au suicide XD ! Je ne pense pas que la fic va se finir mal et que Kiba va se faire tuer par sa mère si ça peut te rassurer. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait chaud au cœur :D !

**Toya chan : **Hum … pourquoi Sasuke est un salop ? Bonne question, malheureusement, ma fic ne répondra pas à ta question. Je pense que c'est dans la nature d'un Uchiwa d'être salop … ('suffit de regarder Itachi XD). Promis, ça sera plus trop triste dans ce chapitre :D !

**lulu342 : **Pour Naru-chan … mystère XD ! Avec un peu (Beaucoup ?) de retard, la suite est enfin là. (Désolée :( je sais que je suis incroyablement lente pour les mises à jour)

**Miyu Satzuke : **Merci beaucoup, beaucoup :D ! Voilà la suite ;)

**Maeve Fantaisie : **T.T … Je sais, j'aime pas faire souffrir Lee, ça fait trop bizarre de faire un Lee déprimé :( mais après, côté comportement, je pense que ça va aller mieux ;) ! À partir de ce chapitre, je pense que la fic sera ''plus trop'' sombre …

**Mikau32 : **Beuh T.T … T'aimes pas le GaaLee … mais ta première fic, c'était pas un GaaLee par hasard (sifflote doucement) ? Mais merci beaucoup :) ! Savoir que mes fics te plaisent, ça fait vraiment plaisir :D ! Alors voilà la suite :)

**cc : **Ne t'en fais pas ! Cette fic est pleine de GaaLee ;) ! Juste dans ce chapitre, les choses commencent (doucement) à avancer entre eux. Pour ce qui est d'oiup … ce n'est pas grave XD ! Personnellement, devant tant de connerie, j'étais simplement morte de rire.

**Liliceine **: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis désolée que la suite ait tant tardé :( ! Par contre … ne compte pas trop sur Gaara pour consoler Lee, disons que si il essaye de le faire, ça va être un peu maladroit ;)

**Bablog **: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour faire la suite :( …

**nora666 **: KibaNeji Powaahhh XD ! Et voilà la suite après ... un très long moment d'attente.

* * *

Gaara restait assis sur une chaise à quelques mètres de Lee sans parler, sans prononcer un seul mot. Regardant le Kazekage de quelques coups d'œil discrets, Lee se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici et ce qu'il lui voulait vraiment. Il avait adressé quelques mots à son égard ''Confie-toi si ça te dit'' mais franchement, Lee n'avait pas vraiment envie de se confier à Gaara. Que dire de toute façon ? Il n'avait rien à confier et il allait _très bien_ contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de rester ici, grommela Lee à l'égard du ninja de Suna.

- J'ai une dette envers Konoha.

- Et tu la rembourses en restant ici ?

- Mouais. »

Lee poussa un long soupir, indiquant ses états d'âme au rouquin qui pourtant, ne sourcilla pas. Cet être donnait froid dans le dos au fauve de jade de Konoha. Son regard à lui seul pouvait traumatiser un enfant à vie, avait pensé Lee en le voyant pour la première fois. Intérieurement, il avait compris. Il n'obtiendrait pas le départ de Gaara avant de s'être confié à lui mais que dire ?

Lee commença franchement son discours :

« Mes parents sont morts.

- … »

Lee scruta une réaction de la part de Gaara, une expression désolée ou une mine triste mais il n'obtint absolument rien. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il avait toute l'attention du ninja de Suna alors il continua, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Je … ça me rend … vraiment … triste. » continua t'il plus difficilement.

Après ces quelques mots, Lee se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus la force de parler. Ces propres mots venaient de l'étouffer alors il se tut, le temps que ses émotions cessent de s'agiter de la sorte. Le silence ne le distança pas de Gaara pour autant. C'était la première fois que Lee expérimentait ce genre de silence qui ne nécessitait pas de chercher des mots. Il put fixer Gaara du regard sans se sentir inférieur ou affaibli. Il le fixa comme il aurait fixé un bon ami, un confident puis il reprit le fil de son discours.

« J'avais … juste … je ne sais pas … je pense que je ne réalisais pas à quel point je tenais à eux. Ils m'ont toujours soutenu et … je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte. Je ne l'ai pas cru même en assistant à leur enterrement, même quand j'ai vu leurs visages vides d'expressions … je ne l'ai pas cru … jusqu'à ce que je me sente vraiment seul … vraiment … seul. »

Il parlait à Gaara sans vraiment lui parler à lui spécialement. Il laissait couler ses mots parce qu'il en avait besoin. Il ne regardait plus son interlocuteur d'ailleurs, son regard était perdu quelques part entre ses souvenirs et cette chambre d'hôpital si peu confortable.

« J'ai toujours vu mon _senseï _comme un père mais … maintenant qu'il vient de m'adopter, je n'en suis plus vraiment sûr. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que … je ne veux pas remplacer mon père comme ça. Je l'aimais vraiment, bien plus que mon _senseï_. Et j'ai comme l'impression de le trahir. »

Gaara ne disait rien et étrangement, ça encouragea Lee à continuer.

« Le truc c'est que … c'est aujourd'hui que je réalise que mes parents faisaient partie de ma vie et que j'ai vraiment besoin d'eux. »

Lee osa enfin accrocher son regard à celui de Gaara mais encore une fois, il n'y décela aucun sentiment. Un peu comme si son histoire laissait le Kazekage indifférent. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et attendit une réponse, un geste, un regard différent de la part du rouquin. Il obtint une réponse qui le déconcerta un moment.

« Vas-tu pleurer ? demanda le Kazekage.

- Non …

- Tant mieux, je n'aime pas les gens qui pleurent. »

Comment Lee devait interpréter cette phrase ? Lui était-elle indirectement dédiée ? Gaara savait-il qu'il avait pleuré ? Il décida, encore une fois, de ne pas s'en soucier. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris le Kazekage dans ses agissements et ses paroles et il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de s'attarder sur sa psychologie étrange.

Il passa le reste de sa nuit à regarder Gaara, à soutenir son regard. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose de concret à faire à part ça. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il espérait découvrir un infime sentiment de compassion ou de tristesse à travers ce regard sombre.

Lee se réveilla le lendemain matin sans vraiment avoir réalisé le fait qu'il s'était endormi la veille. Il avait dormi sur une chaise, la joue appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Position fort inconfortable qui engendra une certaine douleur au niveau de son dos. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers la place qu'occupait Gaara, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y était plus et étrangement, son regard sombre lui manqua.

* * *

« Allez Neji, fais pas le con ! Parle-moi ! »

Kiba attendait à la fenêtre de l'Hyûga depuis près d'une demi-heure. Il aurait facilement pu entrer dans la chambre de Neji mais sincèrement, il savait que l'Hyûga lui donnerait la raclée de sa vie si il osait faire ça. Il préférait lui crier dessus. Simplement pour l'emmerder en fait. Parce qu'il savait que Neji ne répondrait pas. Il était assez rancunier …

« Neji ! Allez ! Fais pas la tête, on dirait une meuf ! »

Ce fut sûrement la phrase de trop. Kiba vit la tête de l'Hyûga apparaître à la fenêtre du second étage.

« Va te faire foutre ! dit Neji d'un ton froid.

- Par toi ? »

Cette remarque valut à l'Inuzuka le regard le plus noir qu'il ait reçu de toute son existence. Il tenta de se rattraper maladroitement.

« Euh désolé, je voulais pas dire ça et …

- Va te trouver une fille, Kiba.

- Hein ? Une fille ? Mais j'aime pas les filles et tu le sais bien !

- Tu devrais. Rappelle-toi que ce n'est vraiment pas normal deux mecs ensemble.

- OK … je n'aurai jamais du dire ça, Neji.

- N'empêche, tu le penses.

- Ça, c'est une autre affaire.

- Justement pas.

- Oh … Neji … je t'aime, OK ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir vexé. Je voulais pas mais c'est compliqué avec ma famille et tout ça.

- Désolé, je ne sors pas avec un homosexuel incapable de s'assumer.

- Mais je ne suis pas une tapette, Neji !

- Tu aimes un mec mais tu n'es pas gay ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une fille ?

- Nan, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Salut.

- Eh ! Attends ! Je n'ai pas terminé ! Je vais continuer de gueuler à ta fenêtre si tu ne reviens pas, Hyûga !

- M'en fous. Je vais la fermer cette putain de fenêtre. »

Sur ces agréables paroles, Neji ferma sa fenêtre de manière violente, transmettant à Kiba toute sa colère. Le maître chien donna un violent coup de pied dans l'arbre le plus près puis poussa un long soupir. Il allait devoir trouver une autre solution pour se réconcilier avec cet abruti d'Hyûga trop rancunier …

* * *

Sakura Haruno n'éprouvait plus une once d'amour à l'égard de Sasuke et c'était à travers une attitude froide et distante qu'elle apportait au prisonnier sa ration quotidienne de nourriture. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle crache son venin au visage de Sasuke, qu'elle lui formule tous les reproches qu'elle avait toujours voulu lui dire. Sasuke qui s'était amusé du comportement de la kunoichi les premiers jours, commençait à trouver la situation lassante. Il avait eu des journées entières pour se détester et remettre sa pitoyable existence en question. Tout cela pour Naruto. Ou plutôt à cause de Naruto. L'état de son rival l'inquiétait - bien que jamais il ne le laissa savoir à Tsunade ou à Sakura -. Il était trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait commis une erreur qu'il regrettait amèrement. Il n'avait pas voulu que les choses finissent de la sorte. Il n'avait jamais réellement souhaité la mort de Naruto. Et il savait pertinemment que la mort du blond était préférable à la perte de ses capacités de ninja. Il savait que d'être ninja était la plus grande fierté de Naruto. Et honnêtement il savait que si Naruto n'était plus ninja, il n'était plus rien.

« Yo. »

Sasuke sursauta puis remarqua que son ancien senseï se tenait devant les barreaux de sa prison. L'Uchiwa se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir vu Kakashi arriver plus tôt. Il avait l'impression de perdre ses sens dans cet endroit !

« Vous aussi vous êtes venu me faire une leçon de morale ? demanda Sasuke d'un ton froid.

- J'y ai pensé mais je me suis dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

- Ah bon, grommela Sasuke.

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais été mis au courant de l'état de Naruto.

- C'est pas vrai … vous allez pas recommencer avec ça ? Je vous ai dit que j'en avais rien à battre du sort de cet abruti !

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi c'est faux.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez.

- Tes sentiments n'ont pas changé à son égard, quoi que tu puisses en dire.

- Quels sentiments ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Sasuke.

- Je ne fais pas l'idiot. J'essaye de comprendre les idioties que vous insinuer. Vous allez me dire quoi ? Que j'aime Naruto ? Que j'ai toujours caché mes sentiments ? Et puis quoi encore ?

- Je ne le dirai pas. Tu l'as dit pour moi.

- Arrêtez d'insinuer ce genre de truc dégelasse. Je ressens rien pour ce connard et je ferais même un feu de joie pour fêter son état si je n'étais pas coincé ici.

- Tu es borné, Sasuke.

- Vous l'êtes bien plus que moi. »

Kakashi haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« Tsunade pensait sincèrement que tu pourrais aider Naruto.

- Aider Naruto ? Elle est tombée sur la tête si vous voulez mon avis.

- Elle pensait que tu tenais plus à Naruto qu'à ta fierté.

- Et c'est reparti ! grogna Sasuke.

- Hm … elle doit mal te connaître, Sasuke, bien mal. Si tu avais aidé Naruto à se rétablir, elle avait même pensé à te laisser partir.

- Je ne suis pas medic-nin à ce que je sache.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Sasuke. Le coup que tu lui as assené à la tête a été trop violent. Les medic-nin ont mis plus de cinq heures à tenter de guérir tout ça. Cela a endommagé son cerveau. Il a perdu toutes ces capacités de ninja, comme s'il les avait oubliés. Ça peut prendre des années avant qu'il ne récupère toutes les capacités qu'il avait. D'ici là, ceux de son âge auront fait beaucoup de progrès. Ce qui fait que son rêve s'en retrouve fortement compromis. Je doute que Naruto puisse devenir Hokage un jour. Ou même qu'il puisse se défendre lorsque l'Akatsuki tentera de le kidnapper.

- Pourquoi moi ? Jiraiya ferait mieux l'affaire.

- Parce que tu lui dois beaucoup maintenant et que Naruto a besoin de toi.

- Besoin de moi ? Je vous rappelle que si il est dans cet état, c'est à cause de moi.

- Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il ait besoin de toi, Sasuke.

- Je ne comprends absolument pas en quoi.

- En tout cas, tu as une énorme dette envers Konoha. Je ne pense pas que Tsunade te laissera partir si tu n'aides pas Naruto.

- Vous me faites tous vraiment chier …

- Alors ?

- Laissez-moi réfléchir, grommela Sasuke.

- D'accord. »

Kakashi disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée, laissant Sasuke seul avec ses réflexions. À ce moment, le brun sut qu'il n'allait pas refuser l'offre - pas parce qu'il craignait de mourir dans cette cellule. De toute façon, il était évident qu'il aurait pu trouver un moyen de s'enfuir – parce qu'il cherchait le pardon de son rival même si il n'aurait jamais l'audace de lui avouer en face.


End file.
